Crazy Castle
Crazy Castle is the first park in RollerCoaster Tycoon 2. Overview This is not to say that it is the easiest, though it is still a fairly straightforward scenario. You have a large empty castle in which to build rides, and some land outside to build as well. You can buy almost all of the land in the scenario, but you should not need to. Scenario Guide Because it is a very straight forward park, it is best to start with a few simple rides. Create one or two gentle rides, a few thrilling rides and a roller coaster. You should also add two stalls (something to drink and to eat) and a restroom starting month May. Then hire one or two handymen and some mechanics. It is usually a good idea to give them a part of your park to manage, but remember to add the new rides as you go along. This start can be accomplished without loaning any money. Just before you open the park, make sure you get rid of the path around the castle and other pathways you do not readily need. This is because the guests like to get lost in the park and they usually do it on the pathways you do not use anyway. If you think you'll need the pathways later on, you can also get rid of one tile of the path. Don't use the stop-signs for that, it's cheaper to destroy and later on add the path ($12-$10=$2). The method to creating a good park is: 1. Always listen to your guests. If they complain about a path being disgusting, get to the spot and clean it up quickly with a handyman. If you don't, the park rating will start decreasing. If there is no obvious reason why your park rating is going down quickly (not stabilized), check for guests saying "I want to go home" and send them out of your park. Also, when your park is opened the first time, expect the park rating to jump up and down for a while. 2. Make sure you have enough and a variety of rides and stalls for the right price. Charging for restrooms is a bad idea, as fewer guests would come to your park as a result. A roller coaster admission price should not be higher than its excitement rating. Charging $7.00 for a roller coaster with a rating of 7.20 won't affect guests to take the roller coaster unless it is 7 years old or so. 3. Have enough staff work for you as your park expands (about 10-20 handyman and 8-15 mechanics) Usually you need less security guards and even less entertainers, but do whatever feels right. Without a Security Guard, vandalism would increase if the majority of guests are not happy. This usually happens in next two years. Entertainers, lamps and queue TVs would increase guests happiness if they are not on a ride or looking at scenery. TVs and entertainers are essential in keeping the guests from thinking, "I have queuing for this ride for ages!" 4. Keep expanding, even when you have to loan for it, which also implies research (normal funding is usually good enough), but maximum funding doubles research speed but at a cost of $400 per month, instead of $200. Priory to research shops and stalls first to own a cash machine, which is important in later years. 5. Add benches and trash cans to the path, usually you do not need more scenery items. Make sure there is at least one security guard patrolling the area. 6. Don't forget to have first aid rooms or benches near ride exits that are high in nausea (7.00+). 7. When a gentle or thrill ride fails to attract any guests, decrease the admission fee to $0.80 or replace it with a similar ride. A gentle or thrill ride charged below $0.80 would never lose popularity . 8. If you're running out of time to accomplish a task where you need to attract an amount of guests by that year, advertise the park and give coupons, build a lot of rides and roller coasters and draw out your loans if there's not enough cash. 9. If you're running out of time to accomplish a task where you need to reach a certain park value by that year, demolish non-track designed gentle and thrill rides and build the same attraction again, then build some roller coasters quickly. Park value is mostly determined by the value of rides and roller coaster in your park and older rides would generate a lower value. 10. Hold "Shift" and move the cursor up or down to build a scenery object or a new track piece above-ground or underground. Available Rides Transport *Monorail *Monorail Cycles Gentle *Monorail Cycles *Crooked House *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Mini Golf *Observation Tower *Vintage Cars *Car Ride *Mini Helicopters *Spiral Slide *Dodgems *Haunted Mansion Ride *Boats *Canoes *Swans Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse *Wild Mouse *Junior Roller Coaster *Mini Roller Coaster *Mine Ride Thrill *Twist *Magic Carpet *Pirate Ship Water *Log Flume *Boats *Canoes *Swans Shops/Stalls *Cotton Candy Stall *Fries Stall *Doughnut Stall *Hot Dog Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Popcorn Stall *Drink Stall *Lemonade Stall *Balloon Stall *Hat Stall *T-Shirt Stall *Information Kiosk *First Aid Building *Restroom Researched Rides Transport *Chairlift Gentle *Ghost Train *Cheshire Cats *Circus *Haunted House *Monster Trucks *Space Rings *Flying Saucers Roller Coasters *Spinning Wild Mouse *Virginia Reel *Spiral Roller Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Mini Suspended Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Soap Box Derby Racers *Compact Inverted Coaster *Steeplechase *Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Reverser Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine Ride *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Stand-Up Roller Coaster *Motorbike Races Thrill *Swinging Inverter Ship *Top Spin *Enterprise *Roto-Drop *Launched Freefall *Motion Simulator *Go Karts Water *Bumper Boats *Splash Boats *River Rapids Shops/Stalls *Cookie Shop *Sub Sandwich Stall *Toffee Apple Stall *Hot Chocolate Stall *Sunglasses Stall *Pretzel Stall *Iced Tea Stall *Cash Machine *Fried Chicken Stall *Coffee Shop *Pizza Stall *Burger Bar Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Ornaments *Walls and Fences *Walls and Roofs *Creepy Theming *Jungle Theming *Jurassic Theming *Medieval Theming *Mine Theming *Water Feature Theming *Pirate Theming Researched Scenery *Snow/Ice Theming *Mechanical Theming *Abstract Theming *Classical/Roman Theming *Spooky Theming *Wild West Theming Category:scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario